


with an angel

by stxrrycxs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas sings Jack to sleep, Dean’s a koala, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Jack plays Minecraft, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Dean Winchester, dean’s not actually a koala in case you might have thought that, like rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrrycxs/pseuds/stxrrycxs
Summary: just a small little oneshot of dean, cas and jack before bed one night
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	with an angel

Cas knocks on his son’s door softly, saying his name quietly.

“You can come in, Cas,” the nephilim says with a smile, continuing to play Minecraft on his computer.

Castiel then opens the door slowly, not wanting to make any loud noises and wake up anyone. He’s wearing an old band shirt of Dean’s and some old plaid sweatpants instead of his usual trench coat. Jack smiles at his father.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“It’s time for bed, Jack.” the angel says with a soft smile, sitting at the end of Jack’s bed.

Jack huffs and frowns. “But I don’t wanna, I just got a full set of iron tools and armor and I just found a mineshaft, can I _please_ have some more time?”

Cas chuckles softly with a wry smile. “I.. have no idea what you just said, but no. You have to sleep, you’ve been staying up too late lately,”

“But-“

“No but’s. Turn off your game,”

His son groans dramatically, giving Cas the thought ‘ _Just like his father_ ,” before logging out of his game and closing his computer. He sets the device and it’s paired mouse on his bedside table to charge. Once everything’s put away, Jack crawls under his blanket and sighs.

After placing a kiss on Jack’s messy head of hair, Cas starts humming to him and eventually starts singing softly, a random song he heard on the radio the other day when on a casual drive with Dean. He didn’t think to ask Dean for the name, for he had been so distracted by the man singing like he had no cares in the world. He found the words comforting and soothing though, especially while watching the man he loves drum his fingers dramatically against the wheel and sing along.

After a minute or so, Jack starts stirring and soon falls asleep, curled up against a teddy bear Cas bought him a few weeks ago. He hasn’t gone anywhere without it and it makes the angel feel happy.

He kisses Jack’s forehead and says a quiet goodnight before turning off his lamp and closing his door, making his way towards he and Dean’s room to finally sleep. He opens the door to their room and softens at the sight of his hunter trying very very hard to stay awake and failing miserably. His previously basically-closed eyes open wide at the sight of Cas and he smiles.

“Finally, took you long enough,” he says with a slight slur to his words, drunk from exhaustion. Dean opens his arms wide in a tired attempt to hug Cas from the other side of the room.

Cas sighs with a smile. “And why are you still awake?”

“You wern’t here, I jus’ didn’t wann’ sleep without you,” his smile is lazy.

The angel turns off the lights in their room before crawling into bed beside Dean, who engulfs him into a big bear hug.

“S’ how’s the kid?” he asks in almost a murmur.

“Good, he’s been playing this game called Mine-Craft, something about a mineshaft and iron tools… the game makes him happy though, which I’m happy about, he-“

It takes Cas a minute before he realizes Dean’s slowed breathing, passed out and strewn across the angel’s chest with his lips slightly parted. Castiel softens and gives him a warm smile, curling his fingers in his hair softly before closing his eyes as well.

“Goodnight, Dean.”


End file.
